Millions of small watercraft have been sold worldwide without a sound system or stereo. One reason is that viable waterproof stereos and speakers are relatively non-existent, or do not exist in a form suitable for the rough environmental conditions to which such watercraft are subjected. Further, most watercraft depend on not having too many holes in their outer shell or hull, the slightest of which could compromise the integrity of the watercraft.